Elemental Workshop II/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting Started *Go to the Exam Centre which is Southeast of Varrock and South of the Digsite. *Search the most Northeastern bookshelf in the first row, facing North, in the Southeast corner of the exam centre. *Read the scroll inside the Beaten book and keep the book. Workshop The Second Key *Head to the building with an anvil West of the Seers' Village bank. *Click on the odd-looking wall to enter it. *Go down the stairs. Note: The next step is important as players may not be able to get the key if they do not follow the correct path. *Read the Scroll you got from Beaten Book. *Walk 2 spaces north, 2 east, 2 north, 2 east, 10 north, and finally 4 west. *Search the machinery to obtain a key. Elemental Bars *Mine two Elemental ores from the West room. *Defeat the Earth elementals and take the ore they drop. *Go to the East room and pull the lever to start the bellows (if the bellows are already working, this step can be skipped). *Smelt two Elemental bars in the South room. *Go to the middle room and use the key obtained from the machinery on the large hatch. *Climb down Hatch. Repairing a Workshop The Claw *Search the crate of schematics South of the stairs and take both options. *Go upstairs and smith a Crane claw on the workbench using 1 elemental bar. *Go back down and lower the claw using the lever directly next to the Schematic crate. *Use the claw on the crane and lift it again. *Place an elemental bar on the jig cart. *Lower the crane again. *Raise the crane again. *Rotate the crane using the other lever. *Lower the crane then raise it. *Rotate it again then lower it. *Raise the crane. *Pull the lever by the picture of a cart. **If the lever is pulled and it says the system is not pressurised, go upstairs and activate the water wheel and bellows. The Press *Use the staircase either on the Southwest or Northeast corner. *Move to the West of the room and over the press to reach the junction box. *Open the junction box and connect the pipes by clicking on them. **From left to right, connect the first top pipe to the the third bottom pipe. Connect the second top pipe to the third top pipe. Connect the first bottom pipe to the second bottom pipe. *Go downstairs and pull the lever next to the three small pipes. *Pull the lever by the picture of a cart again. The Water Tank *Search all of the crates in the current level of the workshop to find 3 cogs and a pipe. It is worth noting that there are some crates on the platform. *Go back up the platform stairs. *Replace the pipe in the Northern part that has a hole in it. *Go back down and pull the 'old lever' by the water hatch. *Turn the corkscrew lever twice to load the elemental sheet into the water tank. *Pull the old lever. *Turn the water valve West of the old lever. *Turn the water valve West of the old lever. * Turn the water valve East of the old lever. * Turn the water valve East of the old lever. *Pull the old lever. *Turn the corkscrew twice. *Pull the old lever. *Pull the lever by the picture of a cart. The Fan *Go over the machine on the East side. *On the side of the machine are three pins, place the cogs on the pins **The small cog goes on the upper left pin, the medium cog on the lower left pin, and the large cog on the right pin. *Pull the lever by the fan. *Pull the lever again. *Pull the lever by the picture of a cart. *Go by the claw and pick up the Primed bar. Finishing Up *Go down another level in the workshop. *Enter the door with the mind symbol on it. *Place the bar on the extractor gun. *Operate the extractor hat. *Take the bar from the extractor gun. *Go back up to the top floor of the workshop. *Smith a Mind helmet. *Quest complete! Category:Elemental Workshop II